Mission: The Sixth Cullen
by DreamersNight
Summary: Edward never came back and now Bella,Jessica,Angela,Ben,and Mike are vampires.They are given a mission to see what's the story behind the new Cullen. R&R positive criticism. I'm going 2 edit this story i'm sorry that it's taking a while! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since he left me and it's been twelve months when Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben and I were turned to vampires. Angela has two powers a shield, and creates illusions in your mind. Jessica has one power; it's to have command over people and vampire. Mike also has one power it's to command fire. Ben has two powers like Angela he has telekinesis and he can command water. I am a different story my powers seem unlimited I can suck powers and learn them and make then better. My powers are the same as Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Ben; I can also read minds, empathy, and I can see the future, like them. Some I just got like teleportation.

"Bells it's time for school!" Angela called me.

"Ok Angie and Mike this time you can drive!" I smiled knowing that he was about to ask.

"Thanks Bella you're the best!" I ran down stairs in vampire speed. Jessica is wearing a jean skirt with a light blue blouse and over it a white jean jacket. Angela is wearing almost the exact same thing except with a pink blouse and a yellow jacket over it; I had the same thing on except I had a lime green blouse and a light blue jacket over it. We walked into the garage and got in to the Mike's jeep.

At school I had a bad feeling that something unexpected is going to happen. My siblings feel it too. I wonder what it is.

As we walked into the office the girls and I introduced our selves first.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, and this is my sister Angela and Jessica Swan," we stepped back and let the boys introduced them selves.

"Hello I'm Benjamin Newton and this is my brother Michael Newton," the secretary looked through the papers and gave us our schedules.

When we walked out I knew I had 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and lunch with Angela; 1st,2nd,3rd,lunch,and 5th with Jessica. I have lunch, 4th, 6th and 7th with Ben and Mike. Then we all have the same home room.

Jessica and Angela talked about a next shopping trip in Italy and Paris. When we entered our first period class I saw them, well actually just Rose and Alice. My sisters stared at me shocked then I shook my head. Rose and Alice just stared at me while my sisters and I walked to the teacher for her to sign our slips and sat in front. I still felt them staring at me and I guess the teacher notice and asked my sisters and I to introduce our selves. I walked and stood in the middle while Angela was at my right and Jessica to my left.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella," I smiled sweetly at Alice and Rose.

Alice- Wow, is that Bella, wait the eyes aren't brown anymore there butterscotch! She got turned into a vampire! I like her outfit.

Rosalie- Wow I can't believe I'm saying this, but Bella's hotter than me!

"Hello, I'm Angela Swan," She looked at Rose and Alice then back at me.

"What's up I'm Jessica Swan," she did the same thing Angela did to see if I was alright.

The day went by very fast and it was already lunch time.

"Bella there is only one table that will fit all of us and that is by the Cullens table," I sighed.

"Alright but don't encourage them, ok?" my family nodded. I opened the door and it sent a large bang. Angela took my right and Ben is beside her, and Jessica took my left with Mike. I stood a little in the front and middle. I wanted the Cullens to know I'm the leader of this clan. I took a look at the Cullen table and saw six vampires! I had had good practice hiding my emotions but my family knows me better then they do. When we got to our table my phone ran. Then I put it on speaker "Hey how are my nieces and nephews?"

"Were fine Uncle Aro!" we said together.

"Bella I need to talk to you in privet for a moment, since you are the leader of the clan," I looked at the others and they nodded.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I assume that the Cullens are there with a new member?"

"Yes, and actually she looks like a Barbie! I mean seriously! When she was human I think she had plastic surgery on everything!"

"Yes, I think she is the vampire that killed Jane. Her name is Nicole/Janis/Catherine." He laughed

"Wow that's a lot of names; can you please tell me the name she is using now?"

"It's Nicole. Oh and I told Carlisle you will visit. Bye!!!" then I heard the dial tone.

I walked to our table and stared at the Cullen table with a shocked expression. As I told my siblings that we have to go visit the Cullens house, they did the same thing I did.

As school ended I walked to the jeep and we drove to the Cullens house.

"Bella are you sure that you can do this?" Mike asked, I smiled and nodded my head. As we drove we saw that the Cullens were waiting out side there house. We climbed down the jeep and we walked the same place we did in school.

"Hello Esme it's nice to see you again. Carlisle my uncle wanted me to say sorry he can't make it." Esme pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella we would like you to meet Nicole, Nicole this is Bella," I looked at her up and down.

"Hi I can see you can freeze time for a second is that correct?" I asked in a sweet voice. The Cullens looked at me shocked while my siblings smirked. I can feel my eyes turn blue apparently every power has a color.

"Man Bella another power how many do you have? six?" Mike and Ben asked.

"No I used to have ten but now I have eleven!" I exclaimed happily. My family laughed at my enthusiasm. Then I remembered what I had promised my sisters.

"Oh, yeah I remember. Hey Jess I forgot you, Angela, and I had shopping to do!" The Cullens looked at me shocked, and turned their heads to Jess.

"Oh I remember. Oh well I guess we could do it tomorrow. What do you think, Angie?" Angela nodded.

"Oh sorry I forgot my manners," I said remembering that the Cullens were still here.

"That's ok Bella," Carlisle said and gestured me to the house, "we can talk about everything, but first let's go inside." My clan followed my lead into the house. It was just as I remembered it. I sat on the couch and my sisters took my left and right with their mates.

"Before you ask about the past I would like to introduce my clan to you," I said. Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike and I stood up.

"You already know us a long time ago, but let us introduce ourselves anyway. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, I have unlimited powers and the leader of this clan. But I'm not saying what they are," Then Angela stood up.

"Hello as my sister said you knew us a long time ago. I'm Angela Susan Swan, I have two powers I am a shield and I can create illusions in your mind weather it is to hurt you or for our pleasure," Jessica stood up.

"I'm Jessica Gwendolyn Swan I have the power to command any one I pleas vampire or human," Ben stood up.

"Yup my little sis already told you so hear it is. I'm Benjamin Mathew Newton. I have two powers I have telekinesis and I can command water." Mike stood up glaring at the Cullens. He always was in big brother mode when we talk about them.

"I'm Michael David Newton I have one power and it's to command fire, so watch out you really don't want to hurt my wife or my other siblings." We (meaning his siblings) laughed at his comment and Jessica kissed him. The Cullens flinched at his last word.

"Oh and we have telepathy we can have conversations going on in our minds," I smiled knowing that my family are always there for me," Now can you please introduce Nicole for us? I already know all of you except for her." Nicole stood up.

"I'm Nicole Cullen I'm the mate of Edward," _so that means you can never be. _I sent that message through my siblings and then we all started cracking up. Angela was leaning on me and so was Jessica the boys were on the floor laughing. When we calmed down the Cullens looked at us like we were crazy.

"Don't you worry your little head of yours, Bella has no intention of doing that, right Bells?" Angela asked me.

"Yup, yup, yup, yup," I giggled. She looked at me shocked," Talk about the green monster. Janis don't worry I have no intentions to have him back." She flinched at the name.

_We got her. Did you see her flinch at that name? She really is the on that killed Jane I'll never forgive her for doing that. –Bella _

_Don't worry when the time comes she wished she never killed anyone in the voltry again!-Angela _

_Darn right!-Ben _

_And we could have revenge on the Cullens for leaving you and us in the hands of Victoria!-Jessica and Mike._

We all nodded then sat back down. I waved for Nicole/ Janis/ Catherine to continue.

"As I was saying I have the ability to freeze-" I cut her off.

"You have the ability to freeze time for a second, am I correct? And when you touch someone they unfreeze as well."

"Man, Bella Eliezar taught you well." Ben hugged me.

"Yes that is all you need to know," All of us nodded.

"Well it was nice to see you again but it's getting dark and we need to go home," We walked to the door.

"Bella, would you please stay with us?" Esme asked.

_Alice-Please say YES!!!! Say Yes!!!!! Why are you looking at me like that you can read minds oh well!!! Say YES!!!!!!!!!!_

_Jasper-No emotions on any of her family, strange I'm so confused! Oh Bella please say yes! I miss my little sister._

_Emmet-I hope she says yes I don't really like Nicole please say yes!!!!_

_Rose-I can't believe I'm saying this but Bella please say yes!!!!_

_Esme- Say yes I don't want to lose you again! _

_Carlisle- Say yes!_

_Edward-nothing_

_Nicole-NO! NO! NO!_

"I don't think Nicole likes your offer very much Esme. She keeps saying NO! NO! NO! In her head," I smirked.

"Come on Bella please?!?!?!" _our mission will be a lot easier. If not do what makes you happy. We're happy just being with you and every one in our family.-Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike_

_Ok man you guys are loud!-Bella_

My family gave me a group hug.

"Esme my family and I would love to stay with you," I said.

"I'll teleport our stuff into our rooms." Jessica and Mike share a room, and so did Angela and Ben. When I was finished teleporting our stuff, Alice stomped into my room.

"Bella let me see your wardrobe, NOW!" I nodded. I opened my walk in closet. Alice stared at it shocked.

"Wow I never knew you have taste in clothes," Alice said.

"Alice my sisters actually approve my clothes. Our wardrobes are stylish but comfy," I smiled. I noticed when I said sisters she had a sad look in her eyes.

"Alice, are you ok?"

"Bella, I'm sorry we left you,"

"Alice, why are you apologizing suddenly? I mean . . . never mind,"

"What Bella?"

_Help me Angie! Jess!-Bella_

_On our way-Angela and Jessica_

"Hey Bella come on we have a TV in our room we could still have movie night! Or we could do the CD uncle Aro wants us to do we could turn my room into a recording studio,"

"Sure let's do the CD first we don't want him to get in trouble . . . again," we giggled at the memory.

"Bye Alice nice talking to you again hope we can chat later!"

After we did the CD it was already dawn so we started packing for school.

"Hey Angie, Jess let's take my car!" I told them. They laughed and nodded.

"Ok see you guys at school! Ben this time you can drive," Mike told us. The Cullens stared at us, and then they continued to see who's in what car.

When we were inside the garage I opened my midnight blue porches. The girls climbed in.

"WOW is that the new model of porches?" Rosalie asked I nodded.

"You can look at it when we get back from school, Rose. Just don't tare it part ok?" She nodded smiling.

School went by fast it was a lot easier now because I didn't see Nicole the whole lunch time. Then I had a vision that Reaghly is coming.

"Guys Reaghly is coming. This time with friends," We walked out side. I could feel someone is following us, I turned and there stood the Cullens.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them," Angela you can go ahead with the others, I'll catch up." She gave me a nod and ran of.

"Alice had a vision of a vampire coming here. What are you doing here?" Jasper said.

"Ok you can go now we don't need your help we can handle this on our own. If you want to go fine but stay out of our way," I ran before the Cullens had a chance to speak. Wow I have new powers.

_Hey guys looks like I have new powers-Bella_

_Awesome, what are they?-Ben _

_I can become invisible, shape shift into animals, and I have the power to substitute a person for some one else.-Bella_

_Cool now could you please help us? – Mike_

I became invisible then I ran after Reaghly and I used my telekinesis and lifted his team mates of the ground. Ben, Angela and I ripped them up limb by limb while Mike and Jessica started the fire it took us a minuet to get it all ready. After we burned them the Cullens including the Barbie was there.

"Where are they?" Alice asked.

Mike and Ben smirked, "The Swans and Newtons do their work fast." I smiled and the girls hi-five the boys.

"Come on Angela, Jess lets go we have shopping to do," I tossed the key to Angela;" You can even drive Angie, with your driving we'll be there in like ten minuets." Alice stared at me in surprise as did Rose.

"When did you become excited at shopping?" Edward said. It was the first time he actually said anything to me.

"Since my sisters," I pointed to Angela and Jessica, "they didn't torture me with Barbie Bella when I didn't need it. Also they don't force/drag me into the mall every time we pass one." Alice stared at me shocked.

"Also they never criticize my style in clothes. Over the years they just make me promise them one or two shopping trips a month and this is the first one this month," I smiled.

_Will it be ok if we invite Alice and Rose to shop with us I mean we have room in the car, because of your Ferrari Angie-Bella_

_I was just about to ask you the same thing Angie-Jessica_

_Of course, but as long as that Barbie doesn't going us then I'm fine –Angela_

_Who would be in there right minds to do that Angie?-Jessica_

_I don't know maybe Edward, Esme, Alice, and Rose-Bella _

"Wow that was cold Bells," Mike commented.

"Well who said we were ever going to play nice?" Jessica questioned her husband. At this my whole family laughed.

"You have to admit that we're right about that. I mean come on, Mike," Angela giggled.

"Yeah, he is one that chose her. Also I think they had a few GNO 's what do you think Angela, Jess?" I asked. They nodded in agreement so did Ben.

"Wait what's GNO?" I looked back and saw that the Cullens were still there.

"Sorry, our family is really close, right?" Mike and Ben were nodding furiously while having a goofy grin in there face. Angela and Jessica were coming up to me and giving me a hug, "GNO means girls night out. Speaking off that, Angela?"

"Jessica, Bella, and I would like to invite you Alice and Rosalie to shop in our own private mall how about it?" Angela asked, "You see we have something to tell you." Alice nodded excitedly.

_Finally I can have time with Bella! - Alice_

_Let's see if her fashion sense is better . . .-Rose _

When we got to the mall, Alice jumped out of Jessica's car. Rose was controlling her excitement very well.

"Hey Bells, let's go," Angela walked out. I got out after then Jessica. We entered the mall, out of nowhere Alice was dragging me in to the store my sisters followed laughing.

"Angie, Jess come on before Alice attacks me with Barbie Bella time!?!?! You two know you two are the only people that I can trust with make up and not make it hurt!" Alice looked hurt, but it didn't stop her.

After going to all the stores in the mall Jessica's car was packed.

"I'm sitting in the front with Angela and Jessica!" I called. Rose and Alice looked sad but, maybe that was just my imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sitting in the front with Angela and Jessica!" I called. Rose and Alice looked sad but, maybe that was just my imagination.

I sat in front with my sisters in the front. With Angela's speed we were there in five minuets.

"Hey Bella you want to test run our CD?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, yeah you told us you had to make a CD for Aro?" Alice asked. Angela nodded, "Yeah we had to make it for uncle Aro like two times every year because of our aunt's birthday and their anniversary. She loves it when Bella plays the violin or the piano, and her singing. Do you want to hear it?" Alice nodded and apparently Esme heard because she asked if the whole family can listen to it. We went to go burn the CD and when we came down Esme took it from us and asked us if we could play it live. We nodded and five minuets later the whole band was setting up everything.

We were ready and so we started to play Aro's favorite song.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah

After I sang and Jessica and Angela sang back up I thought if the Cullen girls would cry they would.

"That was Aro's favorite," Mike said, "next is Jessica's favorite that Bella would kindly sing."

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Next we sang Angela's favorite

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do.  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on

A new beginning,  
A reason for living,  
A deeper meaning.  
Yeah.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

And when the stars are shinin brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

The highest powers,  
In lonely hours,  
The tears devour you.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

Oh can't u see it baby?  
You don't have to close ur eyes,  
'Cause it's standing right before you,  
All that u need will surely come.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everythin that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

"Bella, dear that was beautiful. Thank you!" Esme came up and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

_Wow those songs are well written and I really could feel emotions coming from all of them. – Jasper_

_One of the songs I can actually relate to. – Rose_

_Wow I never knew that Bella could sing! - Emmet_

_Her voice isn't that good I mean seriously! I could have done better. – Nicole_

I was fuming mad and I sense my family heard what she said because Angela was approaching her and asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nicole since you think you are so much better than we are." I saw Alice covering her mouth out of laughter. Rose cleared her through unsuccessfully. Nicole grabbed the mike and went on stage. I felt my eyes turning black I made the room seem like they can't use there powers. Then she started to introduce her song.

"I'm going to sing Catch me if you can." Then she started singing badly I might add.

What you get is  
What you see  
And you can bet it's worth it, baby  
'Cause what you get is me.

So keep it real and just say what you feel  
Don't be scared to fall in love.

Do you really want it, if you want it you can get it  
If you get it don't regret it, I can bet you're gonna let it take you  
Higher and higher (so what you gonna do?)  
Love is like a butterfly, tapestry across the sky  
Doesn't need a reason why  
Feel it taking you and I  
Higher and higher (I wanna get with you)  
So, catch me if you can  
Oh, catch me if you can.

That's when Angela stopped the music.

"Please let us teach you how to sing the melody," with that Angela sang the melody and Jessica sang the second versa than I did the last. When we were done she charged to tackle me. Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Ben came in front of me and Angela used her shield.

"Its ok guys I can take her," I said and the backed down. They move away from me and came charging I just stood there. I dogged her easily.

"You know I kind off expected a better attack. I mean since you killed one of my best friends!" I said, "Why did you do it? Why Jane, Nicole she was my best friend? She never abandoned me when I needed her. She was like family! You don't know the pain you put us through!" The Cullens looked shocked. I smirked, "So I guess you haven't told the Cullens, and I guess that you haven't thought of it when you left." She lunges right at me I shield myself.

"How do you know so much about me Bella?" Nicole asked.

"How could I not? Do you actually know anything about me?" I asked.

"All I know is that your adopted father is Marcus. Also that your brother and sisters with those guys," she nodded towards my siblings.

"Ok, but all we want to know is why Jane? Felix, Alec, and Demeter are devastated to lose a sister!" Mike yelled, "If I ever lost Bella or Angela I don't know what I would do!"

_Awwww thanks Mikey! – Bella and Angela_

With that sentence I heard what Emmett and Jasper were thinking.

_We missed out on a lot of big bro and little sis time- Emmett_


	3. Chapter 3

With that sentence I heard what Emmett and Jasper were thinking.

_We missed out on a lot of big bro and little sis time- Emmett_

_I really want to get her back! Stupid Edward! – Jasper_

I really miss them too, but I have a mission to complete. I imprisoned Nicole in a force field so she couldn't attack me. I reached for my cell phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Hello, Daddy?"

"Hello, Bella! Did you catch her?"

"Yes pick her up tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and I made two CD's for Uncle Aro, and Uncle Marcus. Dad I know you are going to ask me if every ones ok, and they are. So don't worry," I said.

"Ok love you. Tell your brothers and sisters that I said I love them, too. Bye sweetie," With that I hung up. Jessica and Angela let down the shield and went to me. They hugged me so hard that if I were human I'd be dead right now.

"Are you ok Bells?" Mike came over and gave me a huge bear hug. Next Ben gave me a comfortable hug.

"Guys I think that we should tell the Cullens about us," Angela surprised me by saying that, "Bella start telling our story." I took a deep breath and began.


	4. Chapter 4

I took a deep breath and began. **(AN: This is going to be long so I'm going to shorten some of it.)**

"When you guys left me, Angela, Jessica, Ben, and Mike were over for a study session. Charlie was out of town so we had the house all week. The girls were testing each other on science while Ben, Mike, and I were doing history homework. Suddenly Victoria came through the window. She asked me were you guys were and I said you left me.

"Too bad I was so going to enjoy killing you in front of Edward," she said. "Oh well I'll just turn you all in to vampires." First she got Mike, then Ben next was Angela, after her was Jessica. She saved me for last she bit me were James did. Everything went black after that, I felt pain it was like fire but it didn't burn me to ashes.

When we woke up I started learning my siblings' power. They asked me why were we like this and I told them about everything I've been through with you guys. We started traveling and meet Alec and Jane they told us that Aro wanted to know if we could join the Volturi. My coven and I said yes then we got really close with Aro, Marcus, and Casius. After a while Marcus adopted us. He helped us with everything he was really like a father to all of us. Now any questions before I begin on what happened with Reaghly? Then I'm going to tell what happened to Jane and Nicole," I asked in a sweet voice. Alice raised her hand.

"What happened with Charlie and Jacob?"

I smiled," I wrote Charlie a note saying I got accepted to collage early. Which I did, as for Jacob I told him the truth and as soon as I finish he hugged me and said good bye. It was easy for Jacob to accept what things were. Are there any more questions?" Every body shook their heads no. Angela continued the story.

"We were hunting in a small forest full of elk and dear. Bella, Jessica, and I were going on our own to see who can kill a certain amount of dear. Once we the game was over, I won of course," Jessica glared at Angela, "Any way . . . when we reached a trail we decided to follow it. Bella froze were she stood. I looked into her mind to see what was wrong apparently there were a clan of vampires headed our way. I put a mental and a physical shield over my sisters. Then Reaghly emerged from the forest. He said.

"I saw you girls hunting and I got a brilliant idea. I want you three girls to join my coven." Bella politely said no and I think that it offended him in a way because before you know it we were fighting. Bella transported us back the castle and after that we only hunted in the palace ground." Jessica nodded.

"I think he liked Bella and when she said no I think he kind of had a temper tantrum," Jessica suggested.

"Now I know you want to know why we hated Edwards mate in the first place. I'm going to have to make you choose who do you want to hear it from Nicole or me?" I asked.


	5. Continue Chapter 4The chap got cut off

_I took a deep breath and began. __**(AN: This is going to be long so I'm going to shorten some of it.)**_

"_When you guys left me, Angela, Jessica, Ben, and Mike were over for a study session. Charlie was out of town so we had the house all week. The girls were testing each other on science while Ben, Mike, and I were doing history homework. Suddenly Victoria came through the window. She asked me were you guys were and I said you left me._

"_Too bad I was so going to enjoy killing you in front of Edward," she said. "Oh well I'll just turn you all in to vampires." First she got Mike, then Ben next was Angela, after her was Jessica. She saved me for last she bit me were James did. Everything went black after that, I felt pain it was like fire but it didn't burn me to ashes._

_When we woke up I started learning my siblings' power. They asked me why were we like this and I told them about everything I've been through with you guys. We started traveling and meet Alec and Jane they told us that Aro wanted to know if we could join the Volturi. My coven and I said yes then we got really close with Aro, Marcus, and Casius. After a while Marcus adopted us. He helped us with everything he was really like a father to all of us. Now any questions before I begin on what happened with Reaghly? Then I'm going to tell what happened to Jane and Nicole," I asked in a sweet voice. Alice raised her hand._

"_What happened with Charlie and Jacob?" _

_I smiled," I wrote Charlie a note saying I got accepted to collage early. Which I did, as for Jacob I told him the truth and as soon as I finish he hugged me and said good bye. It was easy for Jacob to accept what things were. Are there any more questions?" Every body shook their heads no. Angela continued the story._

"_We were hunting in a small forest full of elk and dear. Bella, Jessica, and I were going on our own to see who can kill a certain amount of dear. Once we the game was over, I won of course," Jessica glared at Angela, "Any way . . . when we reached a trail we decided to follow it. Bella froze were she stood. I looked into her mind to see what was wrong apparently there were a clan of vampires headed our way. I put a mental and a physical shield over my sisters. Then Reaghly emerged from the forest. He said._

"_I saw you girls hunting and I got a brilliant idea. I want you three girls to join my coven." Bella politely said no and I think that it offended him in a way because before you know it we were fighting. Bella transported us back the castle and after that we only hunted in the palace ground." Jessica nodded._

"_I think he liked Bella and when she said no I think he kind of had a temper tantrum," Jessica suggested. _

"_Now I know you want to know why we hated Edwards mate in the first place. I'm going to have to make you choose who do you want to hear it from Nicole or me?" I asked. _

_Previous chapter_

"Why don't we hear both your side of the story," Esme suggested.

"Ok then, why don't you go first Nicole, we were all there when that happened. Also I know Edward will kill me because I almost killed you," I said. Nicole started.

"When I was traveling I found Jane with Bella, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, and Alec. They were all wearing black cloaks so I couldn't see there faces. Then when Jessica glared at me Jane looked like she was thinking of what Jessica said."

"I only glared at you because at that time you just killed a human the smell was all over you; Jane got a little concerned about me and asked if I was ok. I nodded, and apparently there was a human strolling around the forest. She got lost on her way to her cabin. I could feel your self control going. You attacked her right in front of us. Since the Volturi changed into being a human blood drinking vampire to a vegetarian vampire. When you finished with your little meal it only took Jane about three second before she attacked you. Jane hates it when vampires drink from humans. You killed her in a matter of minutes before you took off. If Alec would cry he would, to lose his sister right in front of him," Jessica interrupted, "you hurt him more than you hurt any of us! Just because now you are a vegetarian that doesn't mean we forgive you off what happened. You know I'm getting sick and tired of you. Mike set the inside of the force field on fire, Ben you help too. I don't care if dad will get mad at me but do it now before I do it my self!"

"Jess calm down," I sent her a calming wave. She pushed it away.

"Bells, I will not calm down. You agree with me and don't you dare hid it! Every one of our family does! Mike, Ben Now! Bella if you want to help you can. Please!" Mike and Ben got up and went around the force field. I positioned my self at the center.

"When I count to three open your palm and when the fire comes out aim it directly in here, One," I felt the fire hugging my arm although it didn't burn me," Two." I slowly opened my palm and saw a tiny flame that bloomed into a raging fire, "Three!" Ben, Mike, and I sent everything in and she disappeared. I took out my phone.

"Hello dad. Don't worry we explained everything to the Cullens and killed Nicole."

"Did Jessica have one of her tantrums again?"

"Yes,"

"Ok as long as every one is ok,"

"Every ones fine, no need to worry,"

"Ok bye Bella! Tell all of you I love you!" I hung up my phone and my siblings and I excited the house when Alice grabbed my wrist.


	6. Chapter 5

My siblings and I exited the room when Alice grabbed my wrist.

"Why did you kill her?" She asked.

"When some one you care about dies right in front of you and you can't help but watch, you'll understand. My siblings and I understand if you want us to leave your family alone. Just give us five minuets and we'll leave," Alice shook her head.

"Bella we can't lose you again, not now when so much has happened," Rosalie took my other arm.

"We thought leaving you human was the best. We never thought this would happen to you." Rosalie dropped my hand and walked over to my other siblings," for any of you."

"I don't think Edward would want us to stay here, just because of what happened. Nicole constantly changed her name to Janis to Christine to Nicole again she was wanted for killing a vampire just for the fun of it. You should be glad that Bella said yes. Just to protect every one she loves," Angela said softly, "and besides Nicole wanted to get rid of the Volturi's most powerful guards so she could take the job her self. Aro never said yes, and she got mad so she killed Jane."

"Can I talk to all of you in private?" Alice asked. Rose excited out the room with Alice we followed.

"Ok I don't want to say this in front of Edward but. OH MY GOD I CAN"T BELIVE SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice and Rosalie yelled," Thank you so much!!!! We don't have to keep taking her on trips to the mall, just to keep the act that we liked her!" I stared at them in shock.

_I never knew they hated her- Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Ben_

_YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Alice and Rosalie_

_I can't believe she's gone! I'm SOOOOOO HAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Emmett and Jasper_

_Wow they're really happy we killed her – Bella_

"I know it's like we did them a favor," Mike said, "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah Mike?"

"Can you read Edwards mind?" I shook my head.

"I don't think I can. I tried once but all I got was nothing," He nodded.

"I wonder if he's happy we got rid of her, or is he mad?" Angela cut in.

"I would say he's mad because we killed his mate," I said, "Don't you think?"

"Maybe but that's not the case," Ben said, "If let's say Emmett lost Rosalie, he got another mate to replace her, but he never was happy. Then five years later she comes back. Would he choose to stay with his mate or go back to Rosalie?" Jessica said. I got what she was saying.

"Look I know what you guys are trying to do but I mean seriously I'm happy with just being with you guys," They nodded. I noticed that Alice and Rosalie stopped their dance and started listening to us.

"I'm going to hunt, anyone want to come with?" I asked.

"I hunted yesterday with the others," Angela said.

"It's ok I'll be back later, bye guys. Love ya!" I hugged Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Mike. Then I dashed off.


	7. Chapter 6

Then I dashed off. I didn't know where I was going but when I stopped I was in _our _meadow. I sighed.

_I never thought I would come here again. I guess it's not mine and his anymore; it's Nicole's and Edward's now. _I thought.

"Is there something you want?" I spun around to see Edward.

"I was just looking around. Any way, I'm sorry but we had to do it, consider it a favor," I said as I started to inch away, "I'm sorry but I have to go hunt before I return to school tomorrow." Edward nodded.

"I need to hunt too, let's go together," I shrugged. I ran as fast as I could, then I remembered that Edward is the fastest in the family. I turned back and I saw that he was gaining on me. I kept up my pace; I looked into his mind again.

_NOTHING!!!!!!!- Edward_

This is really getting annoying!! Now I know why Edward gets frustrated without reading my mind. I silently laughed. I speed up and saw a pack of deer near a spring. I talked one and drank it until it was dry. I drank another one, until I felt my eyes turn, topaz. Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked, "Is there blood on my face?"

"No, it's just that I never knew that _my_ Bella could hunt with such accuracy," I looked shocked. Sid he just say _my_ Bella? I turned away and walked towards the spring.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I asked, "I did something that you should be really mad at me! I killed your mate you should be mad at me! Why aren't you mad at me?!?!?!" I took a deep breath. Edward slowly approaches me, "Did Angela get you to do this?" he shook his head. Edward slowly came towards me. I backed away.

"Tell me Bella, why did you kill Nicole? Why did Angela say that we should be thankful that you came to our rescue?"

"Edward you will never understand, maybe Carlisle will explain. Edward if it bothers you so much why you didn't kill me when you got the chance, to avenge your beloved!" I dramatically exclaimed. He looked taken back to what I said. I left and ran to the Cullens house. Jessica and Angela greeted me at the door.

_You should really explain why we killed her in the first place. They deserve to know what Nicole was really trying to do if we didn't show up. I bet Even is upset we killed his wife. – Jessica_

_Even, I hate that guy so much for what he did to Aunt Sulpicia. He almost killed her! If Bella and I hadn't gotten there in time I don't even what to know what's going to happen! – Angela_

_We should but let's wait for the others to get here first before we really tell them about Nicole but in the mean time why don't we play a little baseball I heard that there's going to be a thunder storm in a couple of hours and would last until the next day. – Bella_

_We haven't played in a while- Mike_

_LET GO! - Mike, Ben, Angela, and Jessica_

We went our separate ways to our rooms and five minuets later we changed in to our baseball uniforms.

Authors note: My mom told me that for holy week I should give up my computer and TV. (That's sooooo hard to do!!!) but for my mom I should so when I come back the next week after holly week I promise one – two more chapters. But be patient I still have to type it. Thanks so much for your reviews and please help me find new ideas for a new Digimon, Gallagher Girl, PJO, and Twilight stories. Love ya all and thanx


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Imagine a person saying that in a sing song voice)**

**I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

"Let's play ball!" Mike yelled. I got into my Porsche with Angela and Jessica trailing behind.

"Dibs on being captain and I get dibs on Bella!" Ben yelled.

"Aw, but I want to be captain, and you already were captain! I want to be captain!" Mike complained, "Besides, you know Bella's going to be the umpire!"

"Oh, that's right. We don't have and even number of people! What now? I really want Bella on my team and Angela!" Jessica exclaimed. Ben gave her a questioning look.

"What? Boys versus girls, the battle of the sexes, I want to know who will win against our family. But now we can't to it!" Emmett ran out the house.

"I heard everything so where are we playing?" I gave Emmett a high five.

"How's that for uneven?" I laughed. Then suddenly every body came out. Rose, Alice, and Esme walked toward Angela and me.

"We'd like to join your team. And the boys would play in the boys team," Alice said. Angela smirked.

_Do they really think that they'll beat us? – Mike _

_What makes you think your team would win? – Jessica_

_Oh, no – Angela _

_I hate it when they fight – Ben_

_I know! They take forever to make up! – Bella_

_Well, you wouldn't say forever. Just until one of them wins – Ben_

_Yeah, your probably right – Angela and Bella_

"Let's play ball!" I yelled.

We arrived at the opening were I first meet James. I got up to bat and practiced with Jessica and Angela until the others get here. Angela went to pitch me the ball. I hit. It flew about a hundred miles per hour, but that was just a guess. Jessica ran after it like a dog playing fetch. Then I saw it coming back towards Angela, she caught it with perfect precision.

"Nice catch Angie, perfect aim Jess,"

"Thanks Bells. Nice hit!"

"We are so going to win the baseball game!" Jessica gave me a high five.

"Well look what the vampire dragged in," Angela said. We looked behind us. Ben and Mike were being Ben and Mike by arguing who is batting first. The Cullens were just joking around with each other. Mike came up to bat. Angela got ready to pitch.

"OK GUYS LET'S PLAY BALL," I yelled. I ran up to first base and Jessica went to second. While Rosalie and Alice took third and home plate, I got ready to play. Angela pitched the ball and Mike hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and I got the ball I ran back and through the ball to home. Alice got it and Mike was out.

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica did a little victory dance.

"Jess don't get carried away, we haven't won _yet_!" Angela laughed. I laughed a long with her. Then I heard a soft velvet voice behind me.

"Don't get too confident. My team might win," I smirked. Then I got a vision.

_It was Alec. He was coming to check on what we were doing._

_"We have another mission for you. It's about Jane. You need to get a certain power to do it. It's called Revive. A vampire in Forks has it. You're going to be surprised who." _

Then the vision ended.

"Stop the game!" I yelled.

"What is it Bella?" Angela asked.

I smiled at my sister, "We might get Jane back, all I need to do is learn a move called Revive!"

"OK well who has it?" Jessica asked.

"A vampire in Forks has it. Alec will explain the details later today."


	9. Chapter 9 sorry about the confusion

"_A vampire in Forks has it. Alec will explain the details later today." _

When I said that Alec ran up to my family and the Cullens, gave me a huge hug.

"Bella, I missed you so much!" Alec said, "I missed my big sisters!" he hugged Angela and Jessica after he got off of me.

"Hey Alec how's my favorite little cousin?" Ben yelled.

"Ben! Mike! What's up? I missed you guys" Alec high five Mike and Ben. He looked around for the first time and saw the Cullens.

_Bella, why are they here? – Alec_

"Why are you here?" Edward asked rudely, I felt Alec use his powers on the Cullens.

"Alec, don't even think about it! Even though . . . well you know the story. Just tell me who has it?" I asked excitedly.

"But, Bella, that's not fair!!!!!!!!!!!" Alec wined. I gave him a death glare. Esme and Carlisle came up and greeted Alec.

"Mhm, any way the one that has the power is . . . . "He paused," is."

"Ok Alec, tell us already we're dieing here!" Jessica yelled, just when Mike and Emmett were just about to make a joke, Jessica yelled, "Don't even think about it!" They shut up at once. Angela and I were hiding our laughs and weren't doing very well at it.

"Come on just tell us already!" Mike yelled.

"Ok, ok, ok the one who has the power is, actually," he paused for a second time," Nicole's real mate." Everybody was silent.

"So you mean Daniel has it?" Angela asked, Alec nodded, "This is bad, really bad. Now that Nicole is dead, he'll kill us!"

"Um, hello did some one forget what our powers are?" I waved my hands, "Angela and Ben have two powers, while Jessica and Mike's powers are one of the powerful ones! I have multiple ones eleven to twelve to be exact!"

"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot I still have that scene in my mind when we meet him at the castle. You two remember right?" Angela shivered, "To think we thought the guy was cute and would be perfect for Bella . . . Jess and I were going to set you two up! But it just didn't work!"

"Correction, you two," I pointed to Jessica and Angela, "thought he was cute. I thought he was just plain ugly. Like that guy the year after the Cullens left what was his name again? Oh yeah Evan Phillips, I couldn't stand that guy, but everyone – well I shouldn't say everyone- the girls thought he was hot. I thought the girls lost their minds; even though I never talk to the guy Lauren thought I was flirting and he was flirting back! She even tried to humiliate me in front of him!"

"Yup that was hilarious. The whole school got into a fight to who Evan would chose, Bella or Lauren. Then when Evan chose Lauren you just jumped up and down in front of everyone! They kept asking you if you were alright you just smiled no, gleamed. It was so hilarious to watch. You just kept on shouting 'YES! YES! YES! HE CHOSE LAUREN, I'M SO HAPPY!' And to think, Lauren tried to humiliate you!" Mike laughed. Every one excluding the Cullens was laughing.

"Remember the balloons?" Ben asked. Angela nodded.

"Eric was talking to Bella about the history homework and then SPLASH!!!!!! Water balloons were flying every where, and since Eric was walking backwards, Eric got wet instead of you." I love going back memory lane (just not the painful ones).

"Ok guys enough fighting let's do the mission first. Ben and Jessica you two track him down, until then let's go home." As I walked away another vision appeared.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Ok guys enough fighting let's do the mission first. Ben and Jessica you two track him down, until then let's go home." As I walked away another vision appeared. _

_It showed Daniel and me fighting. He lunges at me. I dogged the attack and found my self looking at Jane. _

"_Bella kill him, use your fire it's that only way to kill him," Jane said, Bella trust me. Nothing can kill him except fire." _

"_Jane what are you talking about? All vampires get can get killed by fire."_

"_I know just freeze time and set him on fire you'll see why," Then Jane disappeared. I froze time set him on fire. _Then my vision ended.

I sent this to Jessica and Angela. They looked at me and nodded.

"Don't say or think a word!" I yelled. I ran to the forest and saw a clearing in the woods with a red fox. I attacked it. When I killed it I brought it to my mouth and drank it until it was dry.

"Bella, come on," I turned around and saw Angela.

"Ange I don't know about this. You saw that vision!" I said. Angela approached me and hugged me.

"Bella I know you're confused and I don't need to be Jasper to sense it. But everyone is counting on you." I nodded. Angela helped me up and we ran back to the others. Jessica came up behind me and hugged me from behind. Then whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry, the Swan's and Newton's are always there for you." I pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks so much for everything, you're the best family ever," I hugged Angela and Jessica. I heard someone cough behind me turned around to find Ben and Mike looking so clueless.

"You can think about it now so you can tell your husband everything. I'm going to go pack,"

_Jessica and Angela told us everything. – Mike_

_I can understand, we'll go some where else and sort this all out with Dad, Caius, and Aro. – Ben_

_Sure might take some off my mind also Angie's and Bella's but first let's hit the beach! – Jessica_

_Good idea Jess. What do you think Bells? – Angela_

_Sure why not? – Bella _

"YES, YES, YES! THE BEACH! THE BEACH," Jessica, Ben, and Mike chanted. Angela and I doubled of laughter.

"Ok, but the beach is in Lapush, and I thought Bella mentioned the treaty to you," Rosalie interrupted.

"Actually when we turned into vampires Dad bought us a beach. But not in Lapush." Ben stated.

"Want to come?" As an answer Rosalie and Alice ran to the house to change.

_This is going to be interesting – Bella_

_You got that right – Angela_

_PRANK! – Jessica, Ben, and Mike_


	11. Chapter 11

I love that the Cullens can't read my mind and my siblings.

_Hey you want to put the old headless illusion on them? Oh and burn Alice's clothes? – Bella_

_That's why we love you Bella – Mike, Ben, and Jessica_

_This is going to be fun! – Angela_

"Um are we going or not?" Alice pouted, "I never had been to a beach before when the sun was so bright!"

"Really, because Bella, Angela, and Jessica go all the time to the beaches when it was really sunny, well . . . maybe that was because it was a private are . . . oh, well," Mike said.

I laughed at one memory when Felix was flirting with Jessica and Mike got over protective, "Well, Felix sure looked like he was having a fun time at the beach when we were there," I winked at Angela, she started laughing uncontrollably. If vampires could blush Jessica would've been as red as a tomato. Mike looked like he could punch the empire state building (which I think he could). I sent a claming wave over him and he relaxed a little. Ben snaked his arms around Angela's waist. I heard Alice talking with Rosalie about what they're going to do at the beach. Then my phone rang.

"Hello, daddy is this you?" I asked.

"Bella good to hear from you my beautiful child, I hope you and your sisters are well?" Marcus asked. I smiled and told my siblings to huddle around me.

"Dad I'm going to put you on speaker. . . "I pressed the speaker button and my siblings' yelled greetings.

"Hi Dad, any other missions for us today . . . Oh did you like the CD?" Angela asked politely.

"Yes I do love the CD, thank you. You saved me from getting killed by your mother, and on the plus side I bought her flowers," my dad laughed lightly.

"I heard you five are going to the beach with the Cullens. Do you mind Felix, Renate, Heidi, Samantha, and Demeter to join you?"

"That's fine daddy, when are they coming?" Angela asked.

"In about five minuets . . . well I got to go love you!" then he hung up.

"So Demeter's coming?" Alec asked, I nodded, "He owes me twenty bucks!"

_I knew it! Bella didn't kill Edward . . . yet – Alec_

"I heard that!" Edward growled (AN: So Far Edward's not in the story. Keep reading this is where something between Edward and Bella happen in the next chapter.) "Bella isn't that kind of person she doesn't hold a grudge." Alec rolled his eyes and I didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. 'What does he know?' Then something talked me to the ground.

"Hey Bella,"


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Bella,"

I looked around and saw Felix, Demeter, Renate, Samantha, and Heidi.

"Hey guys! So glad that you made it. Oh and Demeter you owe me $20!" Alec yelled while tackling Demeter to the ground. **(A/N: I'm changing my pen name. My new names will be posted on my page, so vote! ********) **My siblings and I laughed as Alec had Demeter in a headlock.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I give up!!!" Demeter whammed. Alec got off of him then Demeter gave Alec $20. I raised an eyebrow. Renate, Heidi, and Samantha came over and gave each one of us a hug.

"Hey Bella we should go shopping sometimes! I just found this new store in France that is the cutest things you have ever seen!" Samantha said. Samantha is 5'5 with long black curly hair that reaches shoulder length and has the longest crush on Demeter. She's the newest member of the guards.

"Can we, can we, can we? Please, please, Bella – Ella, please?!?!?" Oh no my sisters only use that name if they really, really, really, REALLY wanted something. I sighed; I knew I was never going to win so I agreed. Then I heard The Cullens talking amongst them selves. I listened while my sisters were packing everything we needed.

Carlisle- Edward, we all know you still have feelings for her.

Esme- We left her, my poor baby! My poor baby! To think we did this to protect her! 

Edward- I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. I never would've thought that she might have been changed in to a vampire! 

Alice- It's my fault I should have seen this coming. I should've been a better friend. Now she won't even talk to me unless some one in her family talks to us with her. Like she would have never invited me on this beach trip if Angela wouldn't be have been nice to us. 

Rose- Should have been nicer to her she never did any thing to me. 

Jasper- It's my fault in the first place! I should have never attacked her. Even if she doesn't blame me I still feel guilty. I think Ben is doing a really good job of protecting her, and understanding her feelings at the same time . . . and I'm an EMPATH! 

Emmet- She already forgave you. To think that Mike Newton is doing a better job at being her big brother than I was, I mean Ben and Mike seem to understand her well and do any thing for her. 

It took me to realize that everyone was listing in the Cullens conversation. I snapped out of it first and dialed a number on my phone to look busy. Jessica and Angela resumed on what they were doing. Mike, Ben, Demeter, Alec, and Felix were talking about random things. Samantha, Heidi, and Renate were sill talking about what they're going to do in Paris. Finally somebody picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Heather, can you please ready the beach house for us? Oh and prepare a few rooms for our guests," I asked Martha. Martha was like a forth mother to me, she had every personality that all my mothers had. She has Esme's, Renée's, and Charlotte's **(IDK what Marcus' wife's name is so I'm going to make it up!)** personality all in one!

"Of course sweetie, what Clan did you invite?" Martha knows my history well thanks to my brothers and sisters.

"The Cullens, I know what you're going to say so save it. We did our mission we're just staying here when the semester's over and moving back there. We all miss you,"

"Ok," She laughed," my darling girls and my little boys are going to come back! I'll ready the rooms." With that she hung up.

_Bella- Guys what about the prank?!?!?!?!_

_Angela-Jessica and I have a surprise for Alice's wardrobe and Rosalie's make up. Just block our minds and make us immune to all their powers._

_Bella- Mike, Ben what about you? _

_Mike and Ben- CARS!!!_

_Jessica- We should let Sam, Rena, and Dee-Dee to help us with there wardrobe, and Mike and Ben should let Demeter and Felix in on this. After all of you are the kings of practical jokes! _

_Samantha- Love your thinking Jess. You can count on me!_

_Renate- I want to see there faces when they see what we've done to their clothes! _

_Heidi- COUNT ME IN! _

_Felix- Sweet. . . I was thinking of dieing the boys' car pink and messing with the engine. _

_Demeter- Now you're thinking! We should put flowers and hearts on it! Hey, what about Alec?_

_Alec- Yeah what about me? _

_Bella- I have a really important job for you. I need you to distract them and keep them out of the beach house when we get there. I'll have a shield for all of you and then the plan would be put in to action. _

_Angela- I think we should mess with Edward the most though. . . _

_Ben- Why? _

_Angela- Because of what he did to Bella. Also it'll be funny to see his reaction._

_All the girls- OUR LITTLE ANGELA IS GROWING UP! WE TAUGHT YOU WELL!!! _

The girls shared a group hug. Angela turned Alice looked like she was missing something, Jasper looked at us curiously, while Edward just stared. Jess, Rena, and Dee-Dee were discussing on what to do first on Alice's wardrobe. The boys talked cars and paint, so the Cullens went back to their own conversation. Angie, Sam, and I were taking on what to do about Rose's makeup.

After Packing we arrived at the beach and my family along with Rena, Sam, Dee-Dee, Felix, and Demeter were carrying every body's luggage. Alec stayed behind and did what he was supposed to do. Time to put the plan in action!

"Uh, guys? Where are you going?" Alice asked. I pointed to wards a huge palace like mansion.

"Up there, we're spending the night. Oh . . . and Martha is the care taker of this place. She was like a mother to me when Charlotte was at a meeting with Marcus. We'll put your luggage in your rooms and the cars in the garage. I'll see you later!" I waved and drove my car in to the garage.


	13. Chapter 13

"Up there, we're spending the night. Oh . . . and Martha is the care taker of this place. She was like a mother to me when Charlotte was at a meeting with Marcus. We'll put your luggage in your rooms and the cars in the garage. I'll see you later!" I waved and drove my car in to the garage.

"Do you think they noticed?" I pulled up my Blue BMW between Angela's red Ferrari and Jessica's yellow Porsche.

"They shouldn't have. I put a shield on all of you. So I think we're safe," Renate pulled up in her midnight blue Grand Caravan.

"Good cause I hate for all my fun to be ruined!" Renate pouted. Sam and Heidi got out of Renate's Caravan.

"I know wouldn't that suck?" Demeter asked. Felix parked his Jeep beside Jessica's Porsche, while Demeter got of. Mike's black Merchandise and Ben's silver Lamborghini.

"Just in time, the suns coming up about now," Mike looked at his watch. We discussed over how the plans going to work, after talking I packed up Angela's and Jessica's stuff and headed to the beach.

"Rena, Dee-Dee, and Sam . . ." They all looked at me.

"I transported every ones tuff in there rooms and bringing the Cullens' stuff and Alec's. Don't go over board but have fun ruining Alice's closet. Just Make sure that in the morning everything . . . and I mean EVERYTHING, gets put away before Martha gets here! Got it?" They nodded. Ben and the guys ran back and went to go get the other cars.

We handed every ones stuff and looked at the beach. Angie and Jess were at ether side of me. I put my head down on Angie's shoulder, while Jess was doing the same to me.

Angela smiled, "Bells, Jess do you remember that we use to come here every chance we get when we're out of school?" Jess and I nodded.

"Remember that one time when we went to throw a party for Aro?" Jess asked.

"Now that was a crazy party. Who knew dad knew how to surf!" We all laughed.

"Oh, oh, remember that one time with the fish?" I asked. Angela's and Jessica's face were price less. We all started laughing.

"Just-because . . . we're-hah-hah-vampires . . . mean anything – hah- any more?" Jess got out in between laughs. I eventually calmed Angela and Jessica a little bit.

"Remember when we invited Rena, Jay, and Dee-Dee here?" Angela asked.

"Hey I didn't think she was going to do it!" I defended my self, "Who knew she would do it in the first place, is out of there mind! I mean drink out of a toilet? I didn't think she would do it! I don't even know what I was thinking that time!" Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Well know we know that Rena would do any dare,"

The Cullens were just looking at us and I could tell that Jessica got annoyed. She stood up placed her hands on her hips.

"What? Just because we're having a good time walking down memory lane does not mean you have to stair at us like were aliens or something!" I tried to calm her down just a little, but it was no use. She had her commanding voice.

_Bella- This is going to either going to end good or bad._

_Angela- I would guess bad . . . but who knows?_

_Bella- Umm . . . me or Alice, remember we have the same power?_

_Angela- True but she can't see in to our family's future. Rena, Dee-Dee, Sam, A-dog, D-man, and Phil's future either._

My eyes get glassy:

Summary: Jessica is commanding the Cullens, except Carlisle and Esme to act like a dog. Our plans works well we don't get in trouble and everything gets cleaned up right before Martha gets home.

"Wow nice to know! Thanks Bells," Jessica winked, "I command you to act like a dog and beg, except A-dog, Carlisle and Esme of course." Alec came over and I leaned on to him.

As the Cullens snapped out of Jess' command, the sun came high enough for my sisters liking. It was a great day! All sunny with no clouds in the sky, I quickly grabbed Jess and Angie's hand and splashed in the water. The sun made our skin sparkles but not as brightly like Rosalie's and Alice's skin. Of course we didn't mind and kept on playing in the water.

"How come you don't sparkle in the sun as much as we do?" Rosalie asked boldly.

Angela answered, "I guess we're just use to it. Bells and Jess calls it 'Tanning' vampire style. Although it really is sort of like a tan, only your skin doesn't get darker."

"It's helpful actually. If you move to a sunny place you don't get notice as much," Jess added in.

"Aro said it helps us blend in with the humans better, because we don't sparkle as brightly," A-dog added. My phone rang.

"Bella here," I answered.

"Bells everything's almost ready! Alice's wardrobe is about done and you, Angie, and Jess need to do the make up remember?!?" Rena's voice answered in.

"Right, what time should we be there?"

"Hum . . . about 12:30 – 1:30," I looked at my watch and that gave us about 4-5 hours.

"Ok, I'll see ya later."

_Bella- Rena gave us about 4-5 hours until they get ready. _

_Jessica- Angie! You and Bells get the stuff ready about 2-3 hours about._

_Angela- You got it! I'll get the bug spray, honey and dye! _

_Bella- Rosalie I think Orange or Blue look like her color._

_Angela, Jessica, Bella- BLUE! _

_Jessica- I can't wait to see what they did! _

_Angela- Bells look in the future._

_Bella- Angie, Jessie no, we should respect Rena and what she does and I want it to be a surprise. That would be cheating; besides we should look innocent so Alice won't suspect a thing._

"Yeah I guess your right," Angela splashed Jessica.

"Guess who's right?" Alice asked, "And why can't I see your futures of Renate's, Samantha's, Heidi's, Felix's, Alec's, and Demeter?" I couldn't lie to save my life when I was human but thankful Jessica answered instead of me.

"Why do you want to know? Look Alice we want our privacy, we still don't trust any of you . . . well except Carlisle and Esme," she shrugged.

"Oh . . . ok, um, I guess I'll go," she stuttered. Every one can see that Jasper was going to blow his top but I could still feel his emotions and it's not helping me one bit to stay calm.

"Jasper, I suggest you calm down it is not helping," I scolded, "I can sense emotions too." I glanced at my watch.

_Bella- Rena, Sam, Dee-Dee you guys ready?_

_Renate- Yeah we're coming the guys are done too. _

_Jessica- See ya guys in the evening!_

"I'm going to see if Martha's here; do you guys want to come?" I looked directly at Angela and Jessica. They nodded. Renate and everyone came up behind us. Renate winked.

"Why don't you guys keep the Cullens and A-dog Company?" Angela suggested. Ben came up behind her and whispered something in her ear it was too low even with vampire hearing. Angela turned around and kissed Ben in the lips.

"Love you too. When we girls go to Paris you should visit with the guys? After all it's only a mission," Ben nodded.

_Everyone excluding Ben and Angela- What mission?!?!_

_Ben- Play along!_

_Mike- What did you whisper in Angela's ear?_

_Ben- That the paint was still wet and that all boys' cars are completely pink with bows and all that junk on them; don't worry we did something to the girls' cars too. _

_Jessica- What did you do? _

_Demeter- Messed with the engine and threw the parts in the cave._

_Bella- Guys one problem, I CAN'T LIE TO SAVE MY LIFE!_

_Girls- Yes you can! Now stop this and say something! _

"You told them huh?" Angela nodded, "I'm sorry Ben, when I told her I would go alone she just said that she's coming. You know how stubborn she is!"

_Bella- was that believable enough? _

_Everyone- YES! GO BELLS! _

"Bells I can't just leave you alone to do a dangerous mission!" Angela acted.

"What mission are you talking about Bells?" Mike and Jessica asked in unison.

_Bella- Very believable guys, I'm proud that I actually know how to act!_

Ben spoke up, "Bella and Angela have to go to Italy to control the newborn vampires."

I decided to talk," Since both of them spilled, yes I do have to go to a certain part of Italy to control the newborns."

"Bella it's not like you to lie to us like that!" Renate scolded.

_Renate- You are a good actress. The Cullens seem to buy it! I'm proud of you girl!_

"So that was why you were nowhere to be seen yesterday night?" I nodded. Dee-Dee hugged me.

_Heidi- I'm so, so proud of you!_

_Bella- Thanks Dee-Dee, you all taught me well. _

"My poor, poor baby," she exclaimed. I tried to pretend that I was upset and ran inside the mansion. I heard Angela and Jessica follow behind me. I heard Edward and Alice arguing with Rena to let them see me, but she explained that since my sisters were closer to me than any of them.

As I entered the house we quickly went to Rosalie's and Emmett's room. Angela got out the bug spray, the blue dye, the super glue, and the paint. I took off the label of the hair spray and placed it on top of the bug spray label. Then I saw Angela put drops of orange dye on her shampoo and shook it, so all of the dye and shampoo were a mix. Next Jessica dumped out the lotion and put the supper glue in it. We painted her soaps the color they were originally so either Rose is going to walk out of here with pink, yellow, or orange tomorrow.

We walked/ran out of the house when we were done with our mess. We saw everyone at the beach and they kept asking me if I was ok. Alice and the Cullens were the first ones to reach me.

_Heidi- A little dramatic . . . but that was the best you have ever done Bella! I'm so proud of you!_

_Mike- Way to go little sis! You actually lied and it even looked believable! _

_Demeter- Good lob Bells. _

_Jessica- That was AWESOME!_

_Bella- Thanks guys!_

"So why don't we go inside now since it looks like we've had a nice day! Everyone needs to freshen up," Alec suggested.

"Why don't I just teleport us there, I did it before," Ben looked spastically at me, "I'm going to be alright Ben, I teleported the Cullens and our family here and I'm just fine!"

"Bella . . . I don't know about this," Ben uttered.

"You are just way overly protective, brother of mine. Besides," I suggested.

_Bella- What about the prank!?_

_Ben- I rather have the Cullens finding out that we did that then let you exhausting yourself. _

_Bella- Again you are just way overly protective of me._

_Ben- I just don't want you to get hurt. _

_Bella- _sigh _I know. . . _

_Ben- Come on give me a hug, I just need to know that you won't let your heart get broken again. _

I came over and hugged him. When we parted the Cullens just looked at us, I forgot that we still had the shield on.

"What's going on? Why can't I read your minds and why can't Alice see your future?" Edward asked. I glared at him, just because he moved on and found that Barbie thing . . . doesn't mean he can be rude. Oh, sure I (well technically Jess, Mike, Ben, and me) killed his mate but that's what we were suppose to do!

"Just because you can read every ones mind," I put up my hand before he could comment, "that doesn't mean we don't want our privacy. Like what Jess said."

"Come on guys lets change clothes and freshen up!" Alice exclaimed.

We lead them back to the house. Alice was trying and the key word there is _trying_ to get me to play Bella Barbie with her and Rose.

"Please Bella, please?!?!?!" Alice whined. I shock my head, I felt Angela take my right arm and Jess take the other.

"We'll see ya later Alice, Rose," Jess ran up the stairs with Angela and me in tow. NOW FOR THE PRANK!


	14. Chapter 14

"We'll see ya later Alice, Rosalie," Jessica nodded towards Alice and Rosalie. She grabbed my left arm and Angela grabbed my right. They dragged me up the stairs by my arms. If I were human I think my arms would have fallen of.

"When do you think they'll notice?"

"MY CLOTHES, MY BUEATIFUL, BUEATIFUL CLOTHES!" Alice screamed. Jessica ran down the stairs to find the others. Angela and I were going to 'find out' what happened. We reached Alice's room.

"Are you alright Alice?" Angela asked winking at me," We heard you scream. I hope every thing's ok." Alice opened the door.

"Some one damaged my clothes! They spray painted them all really hideous colors! Like the color of vomit! Vomit! And for crying out loud NIEON ORANGE! NIEON! I DON'T EVEN LOOK GOOD IN NEION!" Alice wailed.

"MY HAIR, MY SKIN! WHO DID THIS!?!?!" Jessica showed up behind me with a smirk on her face.

"Rosie sounds like she has a little problem let me go look and see what happened to her," Renate, Heidi, and Jess walked over to Rosalie's room.

"Rose, what's the problem?" I heard Jessica ask. I walked over to Rosalie's room with Angela and Alice in tow. Rose opened the door and what we saw had to be the best that we have ever done. My eyes bugged out of my skull.

Rose's golden blond hair is now covered in blue dye and was frizzing up like the bride of Frankenstein's hair, her pail with skin looks like she poured orange paint and dye on it, her eye shadow was neon green, her blush was neon blue, her mascara was neon yellow and her lips were let's just say . . . a really, really bright pink. Then to top it all off she smelled like a nasty garbage can filled with rotten fruits, vegetables, and milk. **(A:N/What's up with the neon? Oh well on with the story! By the way I had no idea how I was going to do with the prank so I just winged it. The pranks will get better. . . eventually.) **

"Oh My Goodness . . . Rose what happened to you?" Angela looked so innocent that you think that she didn't have anything to do with it. Jessica was holding back a laugh along with Heidi and Renate. I decided to speak.

"Umm . . . Rosalie why is your hair . . . blue and looks . . . like the bride of Frankenstein's hairdo?"

Jessica decided to continue for me, "What happened to your skin! It looks like someone gave you a fake tan! A really, really, really dark, and noticeable fake tan," Rosalie put the saying if looks could kill a new meaning. Angel, Renate, and Heidi all looked at Jessica, then back to Rose again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we ran to the garage to see what was happened to the boys. Rose got to the garage first, to find their cars covered in green and red goop all over their car. The boys – meaning Edward, Jasper, and Emmett- were just looking at the cars in shook. Well Emmett had a huge boyish grin on his face. So I decided to speak.

"Guys what happened to your car?"

"Why is the girls' car covered in green and red goop? And why are your cars pink and all flowery . . ." Angela trailed off. The boys – meaning Ben, Mike, Filex, Alec, and Demeter-decided to show up, they gaped at the cars and looked at the Cullens' faces. Felix decided to light up the tension.

"Rosalie why does your hair look like the bride of Frankenstein? What happened to your make up?!?!?!" the boys seemed to snap out of there trance. Emmett tried to hide his laughter by coughing. Jasper seemed just as bad as Emmett only he couldn't take our emotions all at once. Even though I'm an empath like Jasper I'm just way stronger in my abilities than Jasper. I sent a calming wave to Jasper and Emmett. Jasper look at me.

"Thank you Bella," I nodded in response. I looked at the time, it was 4:00.

"We need to clean this up! Martha's going to be here in an hour!" my family – including Renate, Heidi, Felix, Demeter, and Alec- all looked up at the time, "Felix, Demeter, Mike, Ben, and Alec I need you to clean the Cullens car. Renate and Heidi you two need to help clean up Rosalie's make up, hair, and skin. Ange and Jess you guys help Alice clean up her wardrobe." I watched Heidi and Renate drag Rosalie out of the garage and talking about what they're going to do to Rose's hair. Alice got dragged into Jessica's room with Angela talking about Alice's wardrobe. While the boys worked on the Cullen's car.

"Well then would everyone please follow me into the living room," I lead then to a cream colored room that a nicely decorated living room. It contained two white colored loveseats on each corner and a big white welcoming sofa in the middle of the two loveseats. In the middle of the room is a small table with a vase full of freesias.

"Please take a seat," I directed the Cullens' to sit in the room, "I'll be right back." I left to go in my room.

I walked over to my walk in closet. I rummaged around to find the blue v-neck top, and the black skinny jeans that Martha gave me. I found it by my vanity wall. I put it on and went back to the living room to find a 5'7 middle age woman wth wavey blonde hair.

"MARTHA!!!!" I ran towards the woman who was known to be my second mother after Charlotte.

"Hello to you to Isa, where are Phil, D, Alec, Jay, Dee-Dee, Renie, Jessie, Angel, Mike, and Ben?" Just as she said their names they appeard. A chourose of Martha's were heard.

"We missed you! Oh And these are the Cullens. . . they're the ones," I nodded. She looked thoughtful for a minute, "Oh well the past doesn't matter. What matters is that I don't get to go to the beach until tomorrow." She hugged each of us then went up to her room to unpack.

"So, what do you want to do Rena?" she shrugged.

"We could go and see a movie or something but none of the movies sound intresting," I agreed with her there.

"So Alice," she looked up and had a small smile on her face, "what do you and Rose want to do? Since your our guests."

"Well we could go shopping," I looked at Jess, Ange, Rena, Jay, and Dee-Dee.

"That's fine but I think the malls are all almost closed though. Considering it's 8:00," Ange said.

Then I had a vision.


	15. Author's Note: Sorry!

Hey guys! I 'm really sorry that I'm not updating any of my stories. I promise that I will try to update them as soon as I can. For **Mission: The Sixth Cullen** it's going to go under revision when my laptop is completely fixed and all my data is in my hard drive and my new laptop, also I need ideas on the vision. Should the vision be good or bad? Involving the Cullens or Nicole or Nicole's mate? PM me or review what you think and I'm really sorry again. The good news is that I'm going to work on a new story that **fightforpeace** requested. (Although I'm going to alter some of it, I hope that you don't mind **fightforpeace**! PM me if you do)

Summary: Set during New Moon. When the Cullens leave Bella they don't know that she's pregnant with Edward's child. (They never did anything because of Edward's rules) Then 5 years later the Cullens move back.

Preview: (Disclaimer)

"Bella," I turned to look at Angela Weber, one of my closes friends. She was the one who helped me through it all when THEY left. I smiled at her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ange. Really I am!" She looked at me in concern, "I just missed my period that's all." She raised an eyebrow.

"How can that be? You never did it with Ed-," I winced, "I mean . . . you didn't do anything like that with him." She finished quietly. I nodded.

'Maybe it has something to do with him being a vampire? It's so difficult without Carlisle around,' I thought, 'I really want to tell Angela everything but. . .'

"You shouldn't worry about it Bells. You know I'm always there for you," I smiled as she hugged me. It was good to have a friend like her around. Then I saw Laurent out my window. Staring at me with his blood shot red eyes.

Please tell me if it's good so far! Constructive criticism only!


End file.
